The Unexpected Future
by SlytherinWalker
Summary: Sequel to The Unexpected Surprise. After Nathaniel's gone off to Whitmore, a party at Rebekah's causes Caroline and Klaus to wake up to yet another Unexpected surprise. (Not great at summary's) Rated T for now.
1. Dear Diary

**Hey guys I have finally decided to write a sequel to 'The Unexpected Surprise'. I recommend you read that before reading this, to understand what is going on. This story takes place 20 years into the future.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own own vampire diaries. Otherwise, Klaus and Caroline would have had more interaction after 5x11 ;), and Kol would be alive.**

_Dear Diary,_

_20 years… It has been 20 years since my darling Nathaniel has been in my life. I love him to bits. However, I find it occasionally upsetting that I can no longer be seen as his Mum in public due to us both looking like teenagers. He is all grown up now, and of to be the amazing vampire I know he is at Whitmore College._

_And all the others. It had taken 5 years of convincing, but eventually Bonnie traded her witch powers to vampire powers, and began her adventure exploring the world with Kol. According to postcards they have been London, Prague, Egypt, Paris, Rome and a variety of other places. One day, I think, I will go travelling now my baby has all grown up. I don't think Elena will ever forgive Klaus and I, and I don't blame her… it's just I no longer care enough to beg on my knees for forgiveness. I don't know what she is up to now, last I heard she was in New York, starting up her own business. Hayley and Tyler were happy together, not that I minded, and are currently in New Orleans helping Hayley's family. Katherine and Elijah, stayed with me helping out for a while, until one day word got out that Katherine's daughter was still alive, so I told Katherine not to waste the opportunity and to go find her. I almost looked up to Katherine as a big sister now, as I did to Rebekah. Rebekah and Stefan's relationship was on-off constantly as they occasionally fought over little things such as what movie to watch, one time the argument lasted 2 years, but they always found a way back to each other._

_And of course about Nik and I… we are still happy together. I am the light to his darkness, as he so poetically says. Of course we have our rows, but what couple doesn't? Anyway we have learnt to compromise. For example, Nik now must give me a reason why he kills people, and killing is a last resort, and I will occasionally feed of a human, but only in moderation._

_Anyway today is Rebekahs one thousand and something birthday, so a few of us are going over to her house to play some games. As much as I would love Nathaniel to come, I personally don't think it would be appropriate for him to play drinking games with his mother._

_Love From,_

_Caroline xx_

* * *

**Caroline P.O.V**

"Nik!" I shout from upstairs, as I put away my diary into the drawer of my dressing table. "Come here!"

"No! You come here." he replies.

"Please! It is an emergency"

I hear Klaus quickly getting up and running up the stairs towards him. I give him a signature smirk when he finally arrives upstairs. "I thought you said there was an emergency?"

"There is…" I replied, smugly, pointing towards the two dresses laying on the bed. One was a mint green Ralph Lauren with thin straps, and came just above the knee, helping elongate legs. The other was a one shoulder emerald green, knee length chiffron prom dress.

"Emerald Green," Klaus replied after quickly thinking it over "It makes your eyes sparkle, now come on sweetheart we need to leave in half an hour."

"Don't worry," I replied "I will be ready. Everyone won't mind if we are slightly late"

"Who is going by the way?"

"Stefan of course... Elijah will be joined by Katherine, so no stupid comments or no sex for a year," Klaus gave a little moan, but was plastered with a smirk "Matt is bringing his wife April. However, this may be their last major drink party due to age reasons. Jeremy also. Kol and Bonnie, the lovebirds, will be there, and not sure who else Rebekah will invite. Maybe Tyler and Hayley... Now leave so I can get dressed!"

Klaus raised his hand, as if mockingly surrendering, while leaving the room. Caroline smiled at her reflection in the mirror, next to it was a family photo with the hoard taken 20 years ago, she was going to go travelling, with Nik, while Nathaniel was at Whitmore and everything in her life was perfect.

**So what do you guys think? Should I continue this sequel? Is there any couples you want to see? What do you think will happen? Please rate and review and leave me all your opinions.**

**I will update as soon as possible. Love all of you guys. Follow me on twitter PippaMay23.**

**Klaroline fans check out this petition petitions/cw-klaroline-fans-need-your-help.**


	2. The Party

_**Hope you guys enjoyed Chapter 1 thought I may as well update now that I have actually have time. Rather than forgetting about it :P x**_

_**Reviews are really appreciated, so I know if you like a particular route to the story or not. Also check out petitions/cw-klaroline-fans-need-your-help if you have time.**_

_**Disclaimer: As usual, unfortunately I do not own TVD.**_

**The Party**

**Caroline P.O.V**

When Nik and I arrived, fortunately, everyone was there already. I was glad that Tyler and I had finally learnt to accept our new love lives. However, I don't think he will ever be pleased in my choice. Rebekah had also invited a few of her other friends, as I did not recognise them. However, Nik quickly whispered to me that their names were Sophie, and Davina. It was clear that the were both powerful witches, from their presence which surrounded them.

Rebekah walked over to Nik and I and guided us to the living room. I sat next to Davina on the loveseat, to be joined by Niklaus. Stefan sat on an armchair, with Rebekah perched on the arm. Kol was sitting on the sofa opposite surrounded by Bonnie and Sophie. Tyler and Hayley sat on the floor. While Elijah and Katherine took up the other armchair. Jeremy, Matt and April were all leaning against the wall sitting on the floor.

Rebekah spoke up "Now everyone is here. Let's play a game." There were a few groans from the brothers, but I was excited and replied "How about Never have I ever?"

Elijah was confused and asked what the game was. To which Katerina explained "Basically, we go round everyone the group and each person says something they haven't done. If anyone else has done it they take a shot. How about the original birthday barbie go first"

Rebekah gave a wide smile, and looked at Stefan "Never have I ever slept with two doppelgangers."

Stefan and Elijah both moaned as they took a shot, muttering about that being unfair. Bonnie, Caroline, Katherine and Rebekah just sniggered, only to be met by a Stefan Salvatore death glare.

I knew Stefan wanted revenge so nonchalantly replied "Never have I ever been daggered"

Klaus slumped down into his seat as he received unpleasant glares from the rest of his siblings, as they took their shots. This was already Elijah's second so he was even more unhappy.

Elijah quickly spoke up flashing a devious smile, that could beat Katherine's. It was clear he was eager for payback "Never have I ever… wore a dress"

All of the girls gave a smirk as if to think it was pathetic, but still took their shots. However, Elijah's smirk grew bigger as, Stefan and Kol both moaned into their drinks. Which caused everyone else to laugh in hysterics at the two blushing 'princesses'. Kol quickly raised his hands and said "There was a lot of drink."

Klaus looked at Elijah, who was currently wearing a cheshire cat's grin, as if to say 'Why haven't you told me that before'.

The party continued similarly to this throughout the night, I remember Stefan's strip tease, Kol's reanactment of barbie girl with Rebekah and I, Hayley's 'magic' show and Jeremy doing body shots with Elijah's. However, I can't remember how any of them ideas came about, Bonnie, Tyler,Matt and April seemed clear so it was probably them. Yet, after that was all a blacked out blur.

* * *

**Klaus P.O.V**

I woke up, with a bloody killer headache the following morning, to a weird noise coming downstairs. I looked next to me to find Caroline was not next to me. I had to go investigate, what if something bad happened to Caroline.

I descended the stairs of the mansion, using the sound to guide me, and that's when my heart began to race. Caroline was on the sofa with the same worried expression, as she gazed at the piece of paper sitting on the coffee table. However, the paper was not the thing intriguing me at the moment. There in Caroline's arms was a beautiful baby girl…

**_Oo… so what is the baby doing in Caroline's arm? Thank you to all those following already._**


End file.
